Una Carta Desesperada
by Pinnita Criss-Anderson
Summary: Kurt está desesperado y le envía una carta a Blaine... necesitaba liberar su alma. ONE SHOT. AU.


_**Hola a todos!... bueno, este OneShot cortísimo es bastante significativo para mí. No diré el motivo específico... pero digamos que Kurt y yo la estamos pasando igual de mal. **_

_**Ahora, solo espero que TÚ la leas y entiendas mi mensaje.**_

_**Sin fines de lucro. Glee no es mío. Mera entretención. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Una carta desesperada.**

* * *

_Tal vez no te he tratado_

_Tan bien como debería_

_Tal vez no te he amado_

_Tanto como debería_

_Cosas pequeñas que tendría que haber dicho y hecho_

_Simplemente nunca me tomé el tiempo_

_Siempre estuviste en mi mente_

_(You're Always on My Mind – Elvis Presley)_

* * *

**Sr. Blaine Anderson **_Abril. New York_.

**Amor mío. **

Simplemente las palabras no quieren dejar de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Es por eso que ahora me atrevo a pasarlas al papel.

No sabes la falta que me has hecho. Te extrañado de noche y de día. He pensado en ti todo el tiempo, al punto de que mi estómago sufre las consecuencias.

Ando mareado, cansado, con náuseas, siento ganas de vomitar cada dos por tres. Aun así, no quiero dejar de tenerte en mis pensamientos.

Todo el tiempo juntos fue una hermosa primavera en mi vida, jamás pensé que existiría aquel que me amase de esa forma ni yo pensé que podía amar con la intensidad que aflora en mi estrecho y cansado corazón.

Desde la última vez que supe de ti… desde ese último sms que me mandaste… donde todo finalizó para siempre, siento que mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo. Quizás me comporté y respondí con tristeza, con rabia, con resentimiento… logrando que mi intención de herir fuera la exacta. Craso error. Sólo quise gritarte que no me dejaras, que te quedaras a mi lado.

Si bien las cosas se dieron de ese modo, ahora quiero redimirme. Quiero que sepas cuanto es lo que te amo, cuanto es lo que te necesito junto a mí.

Al inicio de todo sentía que era tiempo de que liberase todo lo que hay dentro de mí.

Me dejaste mal, con todas tus reacciones y posturas.

Me dejaste mal, porque no hago más que pensar en esto, todo el maldito día.

Me dejaste mal, al punto de estar a la defensiva del mundo entero.

Me dejaste mal, porque me va a costar horrores dejar de pensar y sentir por ti.

Me dejaste mal, porque a pesar de sentir tanto por ti, siento que no quiero nada de ti.

Me dejaste mal, porque han pasado casi cuatro semanas y el dolor lo siento como si fuera ayer.

Me dejaste mal, porque me acostumbré a recibir un SMS de tu parte donde me decías algo... lo que fuera... y ahora es una tortura saber que aunque espere con ansias eso, nunca sucederá.

Me dejaste mal, porque devolviste el regalo que yo le había comprado a Cooper, el cual mande por correo el viernes recién pasado para que lo tuviera en sus manos... mi amor, eso no se hace.

Me dejaste mal, porque siento que te amo y te odio exactamente al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad.

Tanto es lo que siento, que no sé cómo etiquetar mi alma.

Te ama como nadie podrá hacerlo y te odia como tu peor enemigo. Es una locura la serie de cosas que soy capaz de hacer...cosas buenas y malas.

Mis demonios están quemando de a poco todo lo q queda de mí.

A veces siento que a cada instante duele menos. Que todo esto fue para mejor y que era lo correcto. Lo cual hace q mi cabeza piense fríamente y no cometa una estupidez. Sin embargo, eso no es realmente lo que me pasa…

La verdad es que tengo miedo... tengo miedo de olvidar, tengo miedo de no poder olvidar.

Duele el recuerdo y duele pensar en olvidar... quiero quemar todo y a la vez guardarlo todo...

Quiero gritar al mundo que soy un cobarde, incapaz de ser una persona recta, la cual puede decirte lo mucho que te ama. Ahora espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Algo extraño y muy doloroso me pasó.

Te vi. Estabas en una calle, parecida a un paseo peatonal, acompañado de un chico de pelo negro largo, delgado, con un chaleco blanco y jeans.

Iban de la mano.

Yo te llame varias veces, pero nunca me miraste. A los segundos me llega un mensaje tuyo... diciendo "Ya no te amo". Desperté llorando.

Gracias a un sueño desesperé lo que no hice en meses. A ratos siento que el destino me cuenta como acabaré. Mirando cómo eres feliz con alguien que no soy yo.

Las lágrimas caen en mi rostro, pero no importa. Debo seguir con esta carta hasta el final.

Me miro al espejo y me doy cuenta de que soy completamente culpable.

Del sufrimiento, del dolor, de la pesadumbre... no sé cómo fue que me quisiste.

Soy una gran falla, que al parecer hizo mucho daño y sigue haciéndolo.

Me miro al espejo y digo "Merezco esto".

¿Mucho dolor para un simple trozo de papel? Eso que aún no sabes que es lo que sigue.

Hoy me levanté, miré al techo y como nunca encontré la respuesta que me había estado negando por días… esa que es la única verdad que anhela mi corazón y mi alma.

Así es que te tengo malas noticias... estuve, estoy y estaré completa y totalmente enamorado de ti.

No quiero a nadie en mi vida que no seas tú.

No quiero tener un futuro si no es contigo. No veo algo en mi vida en tu ausencia.

Es una mala noticia para ti, lo sé, pero es la verdad de mi corazón. No quiero a nadie en mi vida más que a ti. Te amo.

Sólo quiero que repensemos nuestra situación y que por favor, salgamos airosos y juntos de esto.

Me leo desesperado… y es que lo estoy. Mi vida depende del amor que te tengo.

Te ama con la vida y más.

**_Kurt E. Hummel._**

* * *

**_Cualquier cosa, en los reviews... gracias por leer._**


End file.
